Siete pecados capitales
by tams90
Summary: No es fácil resistir la tentación cuando eres Blair Waldorf. Gula, Lujuria, Pereza, Envidia, Avaricia, Soberbia e Ira. Rated M por seguridad
1. 1 Envidia

**Envidia**

Blair odiaba a Georgina Sparks.

Era algo de lo que cualquier persona criada en el Upper East Side tenía constancia;

todo neoyorkino que las hubiese visto en una fiesta privada, baile o evento social se habría dado cuenta de que no sólo se odiaban sino que intentaban destruirse la una a la otra del mejor modo que podían y tenían los frentes abiertos en una guerra declarada en la que sólo podría sobrevivir una.

Y lo peor es que no podía hablar de eso con Serena, siquiera con Chuck, porque sus dos mejores amigos ya habían sucumbido al encanto de esos ojos azules y esa sonrisa dulcemente maliciosa, cuando no envenenada (si era por afecto o por aprovecharse de ella eso Blair no lo sabía);

Menos mal que tenía a Nate a su lado, Nate que nunca se había fiado de Georgina y Nate que nunca había mostrado el mínimo interés por ella, porque Nate era inmune a las morenas (incluida ella misma).

Blair odia a Georgina Sparks.

Y la odia por varias razones que no está dispuesta a reconocer.

En primer lugar, por Serena Van der Woodsen.

Blair sabía, Serena sabía, Georgina sabía (y en realidad todo el mundo sabía) que ella era la mejor amiga de Serena; porque se ocupaba de todos sus problemas además de los suyos propios (que no eran pocos) con un afán mayor del que Serena parecía mostrar...y lo hacía porque Blair, en el fondo, sabía que Serena siempre había sido una niña sensible que intentaba aparentar otra cosa distinta cuando estaba con Georgina; porque cada vez que Serena quisiera desaparecer y depositar su confianza en alguien lo haría en ella; porque había sido así desde que eran unas niñas y Blair sintió curiosidad por esa

diminuta rubia que no respondía nunca en clase y sin embargo hablaba por los codos con todo el mundo en el patio de recreo, que se deshacía en sonrisas y amabilidad por todo ser viviente y que tenía miedo de la oscuridad (cosa que ella nunca entendió, porque al fin y al cabo el lado oscuro no era tan malo).

Y así y todo no podía evitar sentirse desplazada cuando su amiga salía por la noche con Georgina de bar en bar, cuando bebían juntas hasta casi desmayarse, cuando se liaban con cualquier hombre que les prestase algo de atención y cuando Georgina sacaba esa caja del bolso, junto con un espejito, y juntas absorbían mediante un pequeño tubo de metal y directamente hacia la nariz, unos polvos blancos que Blair nunca supo con certeza que contenían. Porque ella no se drogaría nunca con ninguno de aquellos compuestos químicos provenientes del infierno.Y no es que Blair Waldorf no fuese una pecadora, porque lo era; pero prefería escapar de sus problemas adentrándose en el

imaginario mundo que ella misma creaba siempre que hiciese falta antes que consumir cualquier sustancia tóxica para aparentar ser feliz.

Y no podía evitar sentirse desplazada porque mientras Georgina se divertía con Serena a ella le tocaba hacerse cargo de la situación y fugarse de casa con el mayor sigilo posible para encargarse de su mejor amiga cuando ésta estaba a todas luces tan borracha y drogada que no sabía apenas quién era; y tenía que llamar a un taxi y llevarla a casa, tenía que lidiar con Lily (las veces que ella estaba) y tenía que pasar media noche en vela oyendo a Serena vomitar en el cuarto de baño hasta que conseguía dormirse.

En segundo lugar, por ser tan facilmente el centro de atención.

Blair hubiese querido que todo el mundo le prestara tanta atención como se la prestaban a Georgina Sparks. Porque así ella no tendría que esforzarse continuamente porque Nate se diese cuenta de que estaría dispuesta a dar cualquier cosa por él.

Éste lo sabría sin necesidad de ello. Porque así no tendría que ir continuamente detrás de su madre intentando complacerla en todo y encajando con todo el orgullo posible que ella prefería a cualquier muchachita antes que a su hija...Y Georgina, en contra de todo lo que pueda pensar la gente, tenía una buena relación con sus padres, los cuáles estaban absolutamente ciegos en cuanto a ella se trataba. Porque así no tendría que estar siempre preocupándose por su aspecto cada vez que salía de casa, cuidando hasta el mínimo detalle solamente para que la gente no pudiese decir nada malo de ella. Porque así no tendría que preocuparse de preparar las mejores fiestas exclusivas vividas en toda la historia del UES; cuando ella era la reina del día con un poco de alcohol robado del minibar de sus padres y alguna que otra película subida de tono alquilada en el videoclub de al lado. (Porque ellos podrían hacerse los escandalizados y podrían asegurar que la gente con clase no hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero todos deseaban deshacerse de las ataduras que su posición social les adjudicaba desde que eran niños, aunque fuera sólo por una noche. Y porque estaban tan aburridos de sus vidas que lo único que buscaban era probar cosas nuevas).

Y esa es, precisamente, la tercera razón por la que Blair odia a Georgina Sparks.

Porque nadie espera nada de ella, porque no ha nacido para algo, porque su vida no está planificada...como si un futuro pudiese ser escrito con líneas imborrables que no puedes deshacer. Porque Georgina Sparks nunca entenderá lo que es ser una Waldorf, y no entenderá jamás que está siendo presionada (directa o indirectamente) por varias personas para que llegue a ser la _socialite_ que todo el mundo espera que sea.

En realidad, Blair Waldorf envidia a Georgina Sparks porque sabe que nunca podrá divertirse y desfasarse como ella (ni siquiera con Serena), porque no conseguirá en toda su vida ser lo suficiente para nadie y porque Georgina no está atada a ningún tipo de restricción que la limite de sus acciones (y menos aún su conciencia, porque Georgina Sparks no sabe lo que es tener conciencia.)


	2. 2 Gula

**Gula**

La primera vez que lo hizo no tendría más de quince años.

Su madre le había dicho, como de costumbre, que si fuese más alta y delgada, más como Serena y las modelos con las que trabajaba entonces ella le prestaría más atención.

Esto es, por supuesto la frase habitual de una madre ocupada que no sabe como deshacerse de su hija y que descarga en ella toda su frustración, sintiéndose culpable más tarde pero sin ánimos ni fuerzas para arreglarlo.

Pero para Blair Waldorf, que a pesar de su edad dependía de todo el mundo, significó algo para tomarse al pie de la letra. Era obvio que la mejor manera de adelgazar siempre sería no comer, así que decidió no hacerlo.

No importaba cuanto la regañase Serena porque no quería comer cookies ni beber frapuccino en _Starbucks Coffee, _Blair sólo bebía zumo de arándanos. Tampoco importaba que Nate la observase con extrañeza cuando ella rechazaba una invitación con su familia; cuando antes las aceptaba con un brillo de felicidad en la mirada.

Pero hacía mucho tiempo que los ojos de Blair ya no brillaban, porque se estaba matando de hambre (matarse es lo que precisamente hacía) a sí misma. Hasta que no podía soportarlo más y sucumbía a los dulces escondidos por cada rincón de la casa, y dejaba que la glucosa viajase por sus venas, sintiéndose viva; y el azúcar la hacía sentir en el cielo, algo que tarde o temprano tendría que pagar, porque cada pecador tiene su castigo y porque la bulimia es solamente la consecuencia lógica de la anorexia.

La primera vez que lo hizo no le gustó, pero asumió que tendría que soportarlo (como cualquier otro castigo), porque era lo mejor para ella.

Deslizó sus dedos índice y corazón a través de su garganta y se impulsó a sí misma hacia delante, en un movimiento rápido y brusco, se forzó una y otra vez hasta estar completamente vacía.

Y cuando se dejó caer en el frío suelo de baldosas, entre temblores y sollozos, se convenció de que eso no era tan malo, porque lo estaba haciendo por su propio bien.

Y aquello se convirtió en rutina, primero semanal y luego diaria. Así sus dedos se volvían más curvados, y sus jugos gástricos destrozaban su garganta, ya dolorida e irritada por sus esfuerzos.

Hasta el día que Serena la encontró inconsciente en el baño, con un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca.

Porque aquella vez, había pagado con creces por todos sus pecados.


	3. 3 Soberbia

**Soberbia**

Cuando se dió cuenta de que ese chico era interesante ya era demasiado tarde para empezar a pensar en ello con detenimiento, porque él estaba saliendo con su mejor amiga (bueno, no exactamente saliendo porque acababan de dejarlo, pero tecnicamente seguían locos el uno por el otro; y a diferencia de Serena ella no se acostaría con el novio de sus amigas, al menos no conscientemente) y porque ella ya tenía bastantes problemas (y momentos pecaminosos) con Nate y Chuck como para añadir uno más a su lista.

Y de todas maneras, ella nunca pasaría a mayores con Dan Humphrey.

Porque si lo de Chuck ya era un suicidio social en toda regla y le había costado su reputación y su corona tenía por seguro que no sería absolutamente nada comparado con lo que le esperaría si alguna vez visitara Brooklyn con fines lúdicos y desde luego poco inocentes. Y aún así cuando la ayudó a destruir a Georgina no pudo evitar pensar que él era interesante, claro que lo era.

Blair Waldorf nunca había sido conocida por ser una mediocre, era inteligente y lo sabía, era ingeniosa y se aprovechaba de ello; y tampoco es que Dan Humphrey lo fuese más que ella (porque cada uno lo era a su manera) pero desde luego en sus notas se demostraba que sabía adaptar mejor esas capacidades. A Blair le gustaban las personas inteligentes, quizás esa es la razón por la cuál siempre se aburría con Nate...y no porque Nate fuese un perfecto tonto, pero carecía de ingenio para poner sus ideas en práctica.

Y es que Dan era interesante...No en el sentido en el que lo era Chuck desde luego, y éste tenía más a su favor porque además de no escasear de inteligencia sí que sabía hacia dónde dirigirla; pero Dan era interesante en otro sentido, más en el sentido de utilizar todas sus capacidades para hacer feliz a Serena. De hacerla feliz más de lo que en toda su vida Nate la había hecho feliz a ella (por no hablar de Chuck), y **no** era justo, porque al fin y al cabo Serena no había pasado la mayor parte de su adolescencia buscando un príncipe, y sin embargo lo había encontrado, aunque fuese por casualidad.

Cuando se dió cuenta de que era más que interesante seguía sin _estar_ (propiamente dicho) con Serena, y aún así la ayudó por ella, no la ayudó porque le preocupasen sus problemas, sino porque era la mejor amiga del amor de su vida.

Y al escuchar sus consejos sobre el sexo se sorprende, porque nunca había pensado que San Dan Humphrey, el chico solitario, el niño casi virgen del otro lado del río supiese tanto sobre ese tema; y no podía parar de pensar que todas las tácticas que no funcionaban con Chuck igual si lo hacían con él, y antes de darse cuenta se estaba imaginando a sí misma poniéndolas en práctica, con Dan Humphrey. Ella lo piensa, pero no lo hace, porque involucrarse con alguien a quien ha humillado desde un principio es la mejor manera de reconocer que estaba equivocada, y Blair Waldorf no se equivoca nunca (y es sorprendente lo mucho que en realidad se equivoca). Y aún cuando le habla de lo que sintió al escuchar a Serena decirle te quiero, Blair se sorprende preguntándose a sí misma como sería esperar un te quiero de Dan Humphrey, en vez de uno de Chuck Bass. Lo piensa pero no lo dice, porque nunca dará su brazo a torcer, y menos ante alguien como él.

Cuando se dió cuenta de que él realmente merecía la pena fue en aquella fiesta. Cuando se sentía invadida por todo lo que le sobrevino tan de repente, cuando estaba perdida y no era ni siquiera una sombra de lo que un día fue, cuando intentaba encontrar su hueco en el mundo (o en su defecto en aquella universidad que debería haber sido pública dado que estaba llena de gente que no merecía que juntasen su nombre y la palabra "exclusivo" en una misma frase) y no podía hacer otra cosa que aferrarse a él y dejar que la ayudase. Y aquella vez (a diferencia de las otras tantas) no lo hacía por Serena, la ayudaba porque a pesar de todo quería hacerlo; y ella se callaba porque no sabía cómo agradecérselo, y en cualquier caso Blair Waldorf nunca ha sido de las que agradecen.

Y aunque ahora él y Serena no están juntos, y probablemente no lo volverán a estar; aunque finalmente haya hecho algo por ella sin pensar en nadie más y aunque hay algo en Dan Humphrey que la hace querer ser otra vez una _Julieta _en busca de su _Romeo_; su orgullo le impide demostrar una sola de las ideas que pasan por su mente.

Porque ella es Blair Waldorf, y una Waldorf **jamás** se deja ganar.


End file.
